


Better Than His Dreams

by MercyMoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, caught masturbating, college aged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMoo/pseuds/MercyMoo
Summary: Isaac Lahey and Lydia Martin share an apartment and one day when Isaac comes home he walks in on her pleasuring herself and the have sex.I promise the story is better then the Summary
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Lydia Martin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Better Than His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry and send help.

Isaac Lahey moved through the darkened pathways of the campus, passing under the intermittent streetlights as he made his way from the library back home. He could have used his bike to get to campus, but they stayed so close and he liked walking. He could feel the tension in his shoulders, running down his back, as he straightened and stretched, slipping his backpack from one shoulder to the other. 

He was convinced that the chairs in the library were purposely made uncomfortable to keep students from falling asleep whilst there, not that it helped. He could study at home, it would be more comfortable, but he struggled to concentrate around her. 

When high school ended and everyone was discussing what they were going to be doing now and it looked like the pack was breaking up for good, they found out that they were both planning to study at the same college and on paper it made sense for them, they could split costs and stay off campus and could be themselves around someone who understood their trauma.

On paper it was perfect, but Isaac had failed to include in his considerations that Lydia Martin would find a way into his head and that he would respond so positively to it. She was still prim and proper and popular and everything that had irritated him about her, everything that made her so different to Allison and he had loved Allison, but she had mellowed out in a way that could be maturity or trauma; or maybe she hadn't changed and he had. He had grown up and forgiven her for being popular and bitchy and superficial in high school, now that he had seen her in the mornings before she did her hair and makeup, or on Sunday's when she walked around in sweats or on the nights when he finds her on the couch with tears streaming down her face and her hands shake as she tries to breathe through the flashbacks.

On nights when he walked back to the apartment he wished that he still felt about her the way he did back then, because if he had to feel strongly about her he knew he could handle the boiling anger and irritation of high school, but this need to protect her was different. This felt dangerous, like any second could be his last tentative grasp on sanity. 

He hoped he had timed his return so that he wouldn't find her curled up on the couch watching a show, or sitting by their dining room table with her hair up and papers scattered around her as she worked through the complicated equations that was required for her modules, or in the kitchen cooking, or anywhere that wasn't in her room. But the wolf in him paced as he made his way up the stairs and got closer, sniffing the air to make sure that Lydia was there, that she was safe and that she had been alone.

Isaac paused before he opened the door, although Lydia was home and safe and alone, she was more... somehow. Her scent was stronger, more heady and his wolf urged him to hurry inside and find her. Whining and pacing as he took too long to unlock and open the door. He dumped his bag at the front door and ignored the constant tug to go and find Lydia immediately, but that didn't stop him from glancing into the lounge and the dining room to make sure she wasn't there. He moved towards the kitchen, hell bent on getting something to eat, taking a shower to release the tensions in his muscles and then into bed. He wasn't going to seek her out, even if his wolf begged him to just go to her, go to her now. He opened the fridge and stared into the blast of cool air that tickled his face. Lydia had left him a sandwich as she did most nights that he was out late. He didn't get it, he never did anything for her really, in fact he avoided her. He wasn't actively mean to her, he was just not going out of his way to do things for her. Not the way that she did for him.

He had just pulled out the soda so he could pour himself a glass when he heard a soft moan and his wolf reacted immediately. Pushing intensely against the bars that where his tether, demanding that he goes and investigates, now. He sighed and poured the soda, but he made sure to keep his ears pricked for any further noises. A few moments later, as he swallowed a bite of the sandwich, he heard what he could only describe as a gasp. Still it didn't sound like he needed to intervene, and it was so soft there was no way it could be near. So he ignored his pacing wolf, finished his sandwich, cleaned up after himself and made his way through the apartment to his room. Repeating "shower, shower, shower," in his mind as a way to focus himself.

He made his way through the apartment and he couldn't help but look over at Lydia's room only to stop when he noticed that the door wasn't closed properly. He stood trying to urge himself to just walk to his room, that the change didn't mean anything, when he heard the small moan again. He couldn't ignore his wolf's urging anymore, Lydia was in some form of distress and he needed to help. 

With his first step towards her room his wolf instantly calmed, and sat down, eyes concentrated on the small open gap between her door and the door frame. Her light was off, and as he neared he could hear her laboured breathing, the slight whimpers and her scent was so intense. Something about what was happening made him forget to knock, forget to call out to her, made him push the door open silently and carefully and peer cautiously into the room.

His eyes found her in the dim light of her room almost instantly and still his wolf sat patiently watching her. She looked like she was sleeping. Her blanket had slipped off her, exposing her one outstretched leg to his wandering eyes as he followed the curved lines to where the milky skin disappeared. It was only then that he noticed the slight movement of her pelvis and he understood and he wanted to leave but she moaned almost in frustration and turned around onto her back. With that one movement she had placed her whole body into his line of sight. Her legs spread open, he watched her fingers rub against the darkened patch of her light panties. The movement of her other hand wondering up her body to cup her breast caught his attention, and he watched as more of her skin was exposed to the night air and he felt his pants grow tight as she exposed the soft skin of her breast and the pinkish tips of her nipples to his hungry gaze and his hands lowered to adjust himself, but they lingered. He ached, his wolf ached, and with the moan that escaped Lydia's lips he was sure she ached too.

He froze when she let out a frustrated huff and his eyes flicked to her face, but her eyes where closed, and her lips where parted and her cheeks where pink and he focused back on what she was doing in enough time to see that she had pulled off her panties and the piece of flimsy cloth was hooked around one of her feet. She turned herself around again, on her knees as she pushed her chest into her pillows and opened herself up for him. She was wet and shimmering and swollen and her scent hit him like a bomb and his wolf whined and he almost groaned. And then in an almost furious motion she slipped two fingers into herself and gasped. Her lips forming his name.

"Isaac."

He froze, he stilled the slight rubbing he had been doing to try and relieve some of the tension. Had she seen him, but she didn't stop the movement of her fingers inside herself. It took him longer then he would ever want to admit to realise that she was touching herself to the thought of him, but the moment that he did so many thoughts ran through his mind. How long? Was it every time he was going to be home late? When did it start? What did he do now? How did he stop himself from acting on his desires now that he knew? 

"Isaac," she moaned again and all thoughts where driven from his brain besides two competing needs. The first was to touch her, to give her the pleasure she wanted, to let her know how it felt to have his fingers in her. The second was to leave, to go into the bathroom, get into the shower and try to erase the image that he just saw from his mind.

Despite his wolf's protests he made to move away but he was stopped by the sudden stillness from Lydia's bed and he found her eyes trained on him. For a moment he thought that if he disappeared quickly enough maybe she would think it was just a dream from her fantasy and they could both pretend that it never happened, but as he took the first step she sat up and reached for him.

"No. Stay." she whispered, and he could only obey. Her outstretched hand falling to the bed between them.

"Lydia, I'm so sorry. I thought you were sick." He said, she was still dishevelled and her top still exposed her to him and her face was still flushed and he wanted nothing more than to close the space between them and ensure that no light could ever separate them again. He wanted nothing more than to run out of this apartment and to keep running until the scent of her had washed off of him and he could think again.

"It's okay. I hoped you were there," she blushed deeply, and she looked so vulnerable, so small and Isaac took an involuntary step towards her and she looked up at him. Her shining eyes meeting his. Her flushed face and trembling lips inviting him in to her world and then they parted to utter the words he had dreamed of hearing from her mouth.

"Isaac, please?"

All resolve of his melted at those whispered words that promised so much and asked for everything and he surged forward to close his lips around hers and at that moment he knew he was lost, lost to everything but Lydia.

She rose to meet him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and they lowered themselves into her bed, his tongue slipping into her mouth and they both moaned as they tasted each other.

Lydia angled her hips so that she would press her heat against his and he growled, pushing her down and pulling himself out of her grasp to pull her shirt off over her head. He smoothed the hair off her face, and their eyes locked again, and she beamed up at him, her smile blinding him. He lowered his forehead to hers and breathed deeply, his hand running up her side to cup her breast and squeeze it gently. She arched into his touch and he settled back to balance himself on his legs so he could cup both her breasts and then he moved to close his lips around one of her nipples and he sucked and licked and rolled his tongue around the hard bead. He switched to the other nipple and worked it into a firm peak as well, all the well massaging the soft breasts in his cupped hands. He looked up at Lydia and found her eyes watching him as he worked on her body, her mouth parted. 

He went to capture her lips again, and placing his arms on either side of her, he kept his weight off her and let his pelvis meet hers and then he ground into her and her eyes grew hungry but he didn't see. His head was buried into her neck and he kissed it briefly. He moaned as she met him with equal enthusiasm. He felt her hands dig into the fabric of his shirt and that wouldn't do, so he pulled them apart again and pulled off his shirt and fell right back into their desperate rhythm and her nails dug into his back and he groaned, fighting the urge to mark her, to bite the delicate neck, so that everyone would know that she belonged to him. 

When she let out a huff of air, arching into him, seeking some sort of relief, he stilled and she whimpered. But in an instant she felt his steady breath on her heat and she waited, wanting him so much, needing him. He breathed in deeply, taking in every single musky scent that was her and then his arms curved around her thighs and spread them wider, and he kissed the soft skin of her inner thigh and she shivered. He moved his way closer to the heat he wanted to taste so badly, but he delayed their gratification because he wanted to savour this moment, in case he never got to be between her legs again. 

When his tongue finally found the bud of nerves, she whimpered and her fingers tangled into his curls and she was overwhelmed by the sight of his broad shoulders in between her legs and she melted, she became putty in his hands and he slipped his tongue into her as a thumb replaced his tongue on her clit and tears formed in her eyes as the pleasure became too much, as her need to reach her climax became too much, too painful and then with a gasp she came undone around him, but he didn't stop, the pace he set continuing on her clit and in her but he shifted and one arm snaked their way free of her and his tongue was replaced by two long fingers, that curled and rubbed at the folded skin within her, driving her over the edge again, as he watched her. His pupils were large with need, but there was still the faint golden glow, and she pulled him towards her, and now his fingers where in her whilst his palm pushed against her bud and he was on top of her, and she could hear his breathing, and he lowered his head and she could feel his breath on her heated skin and then he whispered, his voice was deep and raspy and desperate, "Come on, princess. Just one more time. Come for me one more time." 

And she whimpered, and his hand moved in her and on her and then he slipped one more finger into her and he coaxed another orgasm out of her, and she tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't because he was watching her and their eyes held each others gaze and emotions poured out of them, the hurt they felt, the need they had for each other, their want to possess each other, and how much they cared.

Lydia was so overwhelmed, she hadn't even noticed that Isaac was whispering to her the whole time she rode out her orgasm, his movements slowed down. 

"Yes princess. Good girl, that was beautiful. I'm here, princess. I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you till you can breathe again," and as he spoke his head disappeared into her neck again, and he mumbled against her skin, and the hum trickled along her skin, "What am I going to do now, now that I am yours, princess? Such a good girl. You came so beautifully for me. You gave me so much." 

She shivered as her pleasure shook through her and she moaned and she tugged on his hair until he looked up at her and then she brought her lips to his and they kissed, and she submitted to his searching tongue and opened herself up to him, and then she started to gently move her hips against his hand again. 

"You want more, princess?" He asked, his lips mumbling against hers, and she nodded.

"I need you to tell me, princess," He whispered, and she whimpered, her hips still moving.

"Please princess, tell me in that beautiful voice of yours." His eyes met hers and he studied her.

"Please Isaac, I need you inside me. I need you to fill me up." and Isaac groaned, he didn't expect that, he thought he was going to make her come on his fingers again, exhaust her without slipping into her, so they could speak about it first.

But as she looked up at him, her eyes begging and she told him in a shy whisper, "Please, please let me be filled up by you and be stretched by you." and he accepted what he had already known from the moment she uttered those first two words, he was going to give her everything that he could.

He stood up and she watched him with hooded eyes as he took off his pants. The process taking too long and being something she could watch forever at the same time, and then he was exposed to her and looking down at her, and she couldn't speak so she reached for him, with both arms and that was enough for him, and he knelt between her open legs and sucked on her bottom lip before leaning back to rub his tip against her wet and sticky heat.

"You sure princess, we don't have to right now. I won't go anywhere. I am happy to please you till you are satisfied." He said, trying to give her a final out.

But she just sat up and kissed him, passionately and gently and what he hoped was lovingly, and then, with her hands cupping his face she said, clearly, "I have wanted you too long for me to not want all of you right now and for forever. Please Isaac."

And he pulled her head back, kissed her, kissed her exposed neck and laid her down, only to sit back up again. She watched him as he watched as he rubbed his tip against her, coating it in her juices, and then he slowly and deliberately pushed himself into her, positioning himself so he could see himself disappear into her. He groaned and she moaned and whimpered as he pulled out just as slowly and then slid in again, deepening his stroke.

He continued with his maddeningly slow pace for what felt like ages to Lydia, until he was deep in her, and then he closed all the space between them and rocked, he was deep in her, and the small, quick movements made her gasps and moan and whimper into his shoulder as she clung onto him. He grunted and groaned in her ear and their shallow breaths and sound of pleasure encouraged each other as they both rocked each other closer and closer the edge. 

But Lydia's soft "Harder, baby." changed the dynamic and Isaac unfolded himself from her and pulled out, turned her around and slipped back into her from behind, pressing her whole body into the bed as he thrust into her. Her fists clenched around the sheets and she couldn't moan, it was a vicious and passionate rhythm that filled her head and filled his head and he didn't want it to stop.

"yes, yes, yes Isaac." She moaned into the bedding as he hit every spot in her with his length and his girth and it was perfect. And he was lost in her warmth as he moved against her furiously.

He pulled out of her despite her complaints to pull her onto her knees and then slipped back into her and continued his maddening pace, but now he could see himself disappear in her and it was so much.

"Oh no, Lydia. Princess, it's too much." he groaned, looking up and growling as he felt his pleasure building in his lower back. 

"Please come, Isaac, you can come." She moaned back, as she moved her hips to meet his thrusts and he grabbed at her to still her, to guide her, to balance himself, he wasn't sure.

She shuddered around him and it was too much and he came, driving himself deep into her with a growl and then her knees buckled under her, and they lay there, she rocked her hips slowly, keeping a constant surge of pleasure running through the both of them. He knew he should roll off her, that he could be crushing her, but she kept rocking against him and he rocked against her, and they were once again deeply and slowly massaging each other. He reached around her, snaking his hand between her and her bed, and found her clit, he rubbed it as they rocked, until she was moaning again and whispering her praise into the bedding. 

He could feel her pleasure building in her and that's what he wanted, for her to come whilst he was in her, to feel her spasms along his length and she was close.

It built up slowly, an "Oh" building to an "Oh my" hummed as her hips rocked harder and she squirmed, and then it was an "Oh Isaac" muttered painfully as he furiously rubbed her clit, matching the pace she set for them and then a "You can bite me if you want" said between gasps and moans. He needed no more of an invitation and he pressed his lips into the curve of her shoulder and her neck and she shattered one more time, and it was so much more intense then the others she had felt at his hand, and she whispered through her moans and shivers and gritted teeth.

"Oh Isaac, yes, Oh, I love you." and as much as Isaac wanted to believe that was what she said he didn't believe his ears and slowed them down, and moved so they lay on their sides, he still was in her, his hand still traced the tender flesh of her clit and he waited for her to calm completely before pulling out. He got up to pull the blanket over them, and pulled her against his chest.

"Princess," he murmured into her hair as he pressed his lips against her head.

"Mhm," she mumbled, content and happy.

"Don't fall asleep okay," He continued to pepper her scalp with kisses. She turned to look up at him and he just peppered her forehead with kisses instead, "Do you need some water, a bath , something to eat?"

"No," she smiled at him, "just you. Do you need something?" 

"No, not right now. But in a few minutes, we are going to get some water and have a shower, okay Princess?"

"Okay, Isaac." She nodded, and snuggled closer to him. 

But the few minutes was only the next morning, as they fell asleep wrapped around each other naked and sticky and content. Lydia woke first, feeling her skin against his and she could still feel where her had filled her and she wanted more, but she settled on watching him sleep, studying his curls and his face and his jaw and the shape of his nose and then his eyes opened and met hers and she smiled.

"I thought it was a dream," she said.

"I'm glad it wasn't," Isaac smiled back at her, and pulled her up to kiss him.

"You promised me a shower and some tea." She smirked at him when they finally pulled away and he arched an eyebrow.

"I am sure it was a shower and water, but if my princess wants tea, she gets tea. Go get the shower started, Princess."

She giggled, and pulled on his shirt as she walked out of her room and to the shower. He heard the water running and he pulled the bedding off her bed and put everything in the wash.

He knew they had a lot to talk about, but now she was in the shower, humming and the door was open, waiting for him to join her and he lingered at the doorway and watched as she peeled his shirt off her body and then smiled at him. 

"I meant it by the way," she said as she got into the shower and let the water run over her body, "I do love you." 

There was no lie in her heartbeat and he walked into the bathroom, pulled off his pants and slid into the shower. He captured her lips in his, they were still swollen from last night, and her neck was marked with his teeth marks, and his wolf was settled in his chest and his heart was full and as they pulled apart he whispered, "I love you too, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, leave kudos and thanks so much for reading this filth.


End file.
